So Random
by Musiclover712
Summary: Basically a bunch of friends create the most popular webshow on the web called So Random.
1. Prologue

**(A/n: **

**xoThisIsMexo – Mitchie Torres**

**SoRandomGirl – Sunny Monroe**

**Rockstar101 – Shane Grey**

**I'mSuchaHottie – Chad Dylan Cooper**

**BigBird- Jason Grey**

**TawniTown- Tawni Hart**

**Mixingitup- Cailtyn Geller**

**Musicguitar101- Nate Grey)**

**So Random**

** Prologue:**

_xoThisIsMexo and everybody else have signed in._

SoRandomGirl: I have a great idea guys

I'mSuchaHottie: Well, I have a better idea

xoThisIsMexo: Idc Chad! What's your idea Sunny?

SoRandomGirl: Have you ever seen ICarly?

xoThisIsMexo: Yeah!

SoRandomGirl: Well I thought we could do a web show like they did.

xoThisIsMexo: I love that idea! What are we going to call it and whom is going to be in it.

SoRandomGirl: I knew you would! How we call it about So Random. Everybody can be in it.

I'mSuchaHottie: Wait, everybody! There is no way I'm going to do it, it would hurt my rep.

xoThisIsMexo: what rep Chad?

SoRandomGirl: Stop being a jerk Chad. He doesn't have any rep, he just a jerk. Chad your going to do this and besides hot girls love guys in webshows.

I'mSuchaHottie: ok I'm in!

SoRandomGirl: who else is in?

Rockstar101: I'm in if Mitchie's in!

xoThisIsMexo: Typical you're only doing this because you love me!

BigBird: We are talking about my birdhouse right? ( Confused)

Musicguitar101: Stupid Jason you're never going to get that stupid birdhouse. Anyway I'm in and so is Jason.

Mixingitup: I'm in and so is the shallow Tawni

Tawni: I'm not shallow Cailtyn. Cailtyn is right though I'm in because I can never miss the opportunity of being a star.

SoRandomGirl: Ok everybody meet at my house tomorrow at noon and were going to start So Random.

Everybody: This is going to rock.

_Everybody has signed off

* * *

_

A/n: I came up with this idea a long time ago and decided to write it, it's based on

ICarly and So Random. Please tell me if you like the idea.

They only thing I own is this plot, so don't sue me.


	2. Opening Credits

**So Random**

**Opening Credits**

_I was sitting at home_

_Watching TV all alone._

_I'm so tired of re-runs,_

_I've memorized this show._

_So I pick up the phone._

_Call everyone I know._

_Said there's gonna be a party._

_Get the music, here we go._

_Yeah._

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

I'm Mitchie and I'm going to sing a little song for you.

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes.

This is So Random, not So Sandom.

If that's what you want. Then go to Vermont.

_You gotta live to party,_

_bust your move!_

_Everybody's in that groove!_

_Tell the DJ to play my song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

This is Shane Grey and And I know I get a little crazy,

And I know I get a little loud, And I know

I'm never gonna fake it; I'm wild, I'm free

I'm more than you think

So call me a freak

But that's just the way I roll

_We were out on the dance floor,_

_and we danced the night away._

_And she looked at her watch,_

_and said that it was late._

_Then she pulled me aside,_

_and said she couldn't stay._

_(I really gotta go!)_

_But I begged her for one more song_

_Let the music play!_

_Yeah!_

**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

I'm Nate Grey and I'm going to throw a pie in Shane's face.

(Pie gets thrown in Nate's face)

Yum, Boston cream pie, my favorite

_You gotta live to party,_

_bust your move!_

_Everybody's in that groove!_

_Tell the DJ to play my song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

**Allyson Stoner as Cailtyn Geller**

This is Cailtyn here and I'm going to be mixing it up.

Anything actually, not just music.

So be ready to hold on to your stomachs.

_I took her home and then she whispered in my ear:_

_The party doesn't have to end,_

_we can dance here._

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**

I'm Jason Grey and I want a birdhouse and blue bird.

Blue bird flatter, flatter away.

_Live to party, bust your move._

_Everybody's in the groove._

_Tell the DJ to play our song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?!_

**Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart**

I'm Tawni and I'm the star of this show.

So don't pay attention to the others, just pay attention to Tawni, which is me.

Also welcome to Tawni Town, Population, me.

_You gotta live to party,_

_bust your move!_

_Everybody's in the groove!_

_Tell the DJ to play our song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan **

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm actually the star of this show.

This show is all about me and how everybody thinks

I'm hotter then Shane and better then everybody else.

( Then he blew a kiss to the camera)

_You gotta live to party,_

_bust your move!_

_Everybody's in the groove!_

_Tell the DJ to play our song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

**Demi Lovato as Sunny Monroe**

I'm Sunny and everybody is the star of this show.

I'm going to do the chicken dance for you.

I don't wanna be a chicken

I don't wanna be a duck

so I shave my butt

Clap clap clap cla[

I don't wanna be a chicken

I don't wanna be a duck

So i shave my butt

doot doo doo doo o..

dance around

_You gotta live to party,_

_bust your move!_

_Everybody's in the groove!_

_Tell the DJ to play our song!_

_Are you ready to rock and roll?_

And we are the stars of So Random, a webshow that's completely Random.

We'll dance to any song; we mix anything together and eat it.

We'll even do dares and kiss birds.

We might get a little crazy

We might get a little loud

We're never going to fake it

We are wild, we are free

We are more than you think

So call us freaks

'But that's just the way we roll.

**So Random coming to a Computer screen near you

* * *

**

**A/n: You know how a beginning of a show they have a theme song and opening credits, well that's what this is. I hope you this idea and please review.**

**Songs used: **

**Live to party - Jonas Brothers**

**That's the way we roll - Jonas Brothers**

**Chicken dance - Idk**

**I know a song that gets on everybody nerves - Idk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name So Random or the characters, they are owned by Disney. I do own the plot, the only thing I own so don't steal it. **


	3. Webcast one

**Webcast one: Chocolate Rush**

Sunny: Hello fellow humans, aliens, weirdo's, and birds (sorry Jason wanted me to say that)

Mitchie: This is So Random, Goodmorning Starshine, the earth says hello.

Sunny: Hey you stole that from _Charlie and the Chocolate_ _Factory _

Mitchie: Did not!

Sunny: Did to!

Mitchie: Prove it!

Sunny: OK I will! Nate show the Charlie Clip!

Jason: Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! I want chocolate!

Mitchie: What the heck! Your right I did steal it from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _and what are you going to do about it?

Sunny: Shane bring out the chocolate sauce! We are going to make this very interesting people.

Shane: Do I have to! (Pouting)

Sunny: I know you're in love with Mitchie, but I'm in charge and you have to do it.

Shane: (Pouting)

Sunny: Fine Shane you don't have to do it! Chad!

Cailtyn: No wait Sunny, Shane will do it because if he doesn't I'll burn his designer jeans.

Shane: You wouldn't!

Cailtyn: Try me (Evil glare)

Shane: Fine I'll do it. (Sighing) Walks over to the bucket of chocolate sauce and gives it to Cailtyn.

Sunny: Is this really necessary, I mean he was pouting.

Cailtyn: Sunny you're just too nice; when will you learn to be mean sometimes? What am I supposed to do with this anyway.

Sunny: Do you have to Cailtyn? I mean for Pete sakes give Shane a break, he loves Mitchie and we shouldn't force him to do it.

Cailtyn: Sunny your just too nice, so suck it up.

Sunny: Geesh you don't have to be so mean about it! Take the chocolate sauce dump it one the floor and then Mitchie has go swimming in it.

Mitchie: What! There I no way I'm going to do it.

Cailtyn: You will do it or else. (Evil glare)

Mitchie: ok (scared)

Caitlyn: *Pours chocolate on the floor*

Mitchie: *Gets on the floor and starts swimming in chocolate*

Jason: Chocolate, Chocolate, and Chocolate. *Runs toward the chocolate puddle and starts licking it*

Caitlyn: Um this may be bad!

Sunny: What are you talking about, seems like everything is fine!

Mitchie: Except when Jason eats chocolate, he gets a chocolate rush and well he gets really hyper.

Sunny: Oh that may be bad!

*Just then Tawni walks in *

Sunny: Where have you been?

Tawni: Hello, I had to get ready to be on TV. It takes me three hours.

Cailtyn: Well next time don't be late or I'll force you but in to that tiny hole and give you wedgie.

Sunny: Where's Chad! He needs to be here pronto, the show is almost on air.

Robert the cameraman: Actually you've been on air the whole time!

* Everybody ignored him*

Jason: * Goes in to chocolate rush mode* Tawni give me a hug.

Tawni: Eww… what's that brown stuff on you.

Jason: Chocolate! * Runs toward her and gives her on big hug, then kiss her on the lips*

Tawni: That so better be low fat! At least nobody saw this, but you, guys. If you tell, I'll make sure your lives are miserable.

Robert: Actually everybody your show has been on air the whole time!

* "What" everybody said *

Tawni: Thanks a lot Jason, now everybody has seen me and they'll think I'm unfabulous. * Walks away*

Jason: Soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! I waaaaant birrrrrds!

Sunny: Well that was really weird, but this is So Random and everything is weird on this show. Well we've gotta go know, but see us next time her on So Random. You'll never what's going to happen next. Nate turn on the music!

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka..._

_The Amazing Chocolatier._

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka..._

_Everybody give a cheer!_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart,_

_He can barely restrain it._

_With so much generosity,_

_There is no way to contain it..._

_To contain...to contain...to contain...to contain._

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka..._

_He's the one that you're about to meet._

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka..._

_He's a genius who just can't be beat._

_The magician and the chocolate wiz..._

_The best darn guy who ever lived._

_Willy Wonka here he is!_

Mitchie: AdiosJason: I waaaant Chocolaaaaate!

Shane: Bye Bye, no you don't get chocolate!

Tawni: I'm really actually fabulous and I promise I'll be next time. Ta Ta for now.

Nate: Bye!

Cailtyn: Bye!

Robert: And we are off the air!

* Everybody leaves the room to go to lunch, except Sunny*

Chad: * Walks in* Hello where is everybody!

*Scary Music comes on*

Chad: Where's that music coming from!

* Chaaaaaaaaad, you are too laaaate. Your friends have been eaten by warewolfs and they are coming for you next*

Chad: Ok, I'm going to run know. * Start running towards the door*

* The lights turn off and the door shuts *

Chad: I'm too hot to be eaten, eat this ugly manikin or Zach Efron.

* We only eat humans especially people who are late for everything*

Chad: I'm too young to die. * Crying*

* The lights turn back on*

Sunny: Oh this is to good! You should have seen you face Chad, you where so scared.

Chad: I wasn't scared Sunny, I knew it was you. I just played along.

Sunny: Chad the whole world saw your face!

Chad: You didn't!

Sunny: Oh yes I did! That'll teach you to not be late next time. Anyway guys I'm Sunny and this is goodbye in till next week where there will be more randomness.

**************************Off the Air*****************************

* * *

**A/n: LOL that was really fun to write and really easy. Anyway I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own So Random, Camp Rock or any thing really except this plot and Robert.**

**Poll of the week: Which Charlie or the chocolate factory movie is better? The original or the remake?**

**Be sure to vote on my profile and the results will be shown next week sometime.**


	4. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
